Laisse moi t'aimer
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève**_

Shaolan Li était un jeune homme de seize ans aux yeux et aux cheveux chocolatés. Il était issu de la plus prestigieuse et la plus riche famille de Hong Kong. Il était froid et distant avec tout le monde sauf avec ses amis les plus proches et sa famille. Il n'était pas un playboy mais il attirait un bon nombre de filles comme un essaim d'abeilles dont il s'en fichait complètement.

Pourquoi couraient-elles toutes derrière lui ?

Parce qu'il possédait un corps de rêve très athlétique et musclé dû à ses entraînements d'arts martiaux.

Parce qu'il était très riche

Parce qu'elles rêvaient toutes d'être la femme d'un tel apollon alors qu'elles étaient avides d'argent.

Parce qu'il était surtout insaisissable.

Shaolan détestait ces filles qui ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec lui voire même parader dans la rue ou dans le lycée comme une trophée. Etant issue d'une famille aisée, Shaolan était entouré d'une mère Yelan Li et de quatre sœurs Shefa, Futie, Fanlen et Feimei Li. Ces dernières étaient toutes les aînées de la famille.

De plus il allait au lycée Toshio le plus réputé de la ville en compagnie de sa cousine Meilin Li et de son meilleur ami Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ces derniers avaient le même âge que le futur leader des Li. Eriol avait des cheveux noirs qui viraient au violet avec des yeux bleus. Il possédait des lunettes rondes en plus. Meilin avaient de longs cheveux noirs remontés en deux petits chignons de chaque côté de la tête dont le reste restait détaché. Leurs autres amis étaient Rika Sasaki qui était la fiancée de Yoshiyuki Terada le professeur principal, Takashi Yamazaki qui était le petit ami de Chiharu Mihara et cette dernière y compris. Ces amis-là venaient du Japon il y avait quelques années.

La dernière japonaise, arrivée en même temps que les autres, Naoko Yanagisawa faisait partie des groupies de Shaolan Li en tant que leader. Elle ne supportait pas de voir d'autres filles tourner autour de celui qu'elle convoitait tant sans succès. Cependant elle cachait bien son jeu car elle se faisait passer pour la vierge intouchable alors qu'elle était en réalité une pute qui couchait discrètement de gauche à droite.

OoO

Ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas une journée comme les autres puisqu'on était à trois mois de la rentrée des classes. Alors que tous les élèves étaient dans leur classe respective, une jeune inconnue erra dans les couloirs du lycée en cherchant le bureau du directeur.

Dans l'une des classes se trouvait Shaolan Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Rika Sasaki, Takashi Yamazaki et Chiharu Mihara mais surtout celle que personne n'aimait pas : Naoko Yanagisawa. Le leader Li était au fond de la salle avec Eriol et Meilin. Takashi et Chiharu avaient préféré d'être au milieu de la pièce. Rika, elle, se trouvait juste en face du bureau des professeurs. Quant à Naoko, elle était entre Shaolan et Takashi car elle voulait que l'objet de sa convoitise la remarque pour être ensuite à ses côtés.

Soudain Yoshiyuki Terada entra dans la classe qui se tut comme par magie. Il fit d'abord l'appel puis il s'arrêta quand on frappa à la porte. C'était le directeur suivi par la nouvelle élève. Le principal expliqua à voix basse quelques mots sur l'inconnue au professeur principal puis il s'en alla. Yoshiyuki Terada fit entrer la jeune fille puis il inscrivit le nom sur le tableau.

Yoshiyuki : Je vais prendre la parole pour notre nouvelle élève…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre : Toute la classe se demandait pourquoi la nouvelle ne pouvait pas parler elle-même. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une voix railleuse se fit écho dans toute la pièce mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Voix railla : Oh la pauvre petite nature qui a besoin de son professeur pour se présenter ! Quelle honte à son âge ! C'est un vrai bébé !

Un silence glacial plana dans la pièce car personne ne riait à cette remarque désobligeante. Shaolan se leva brusquement et alla vers la voix qui se moquait si méchamment de la nouvelle en guise de bienvenue. Il lui lança un regard noir. Suivant de près son cousin, Meilin leva la main et gifla violemment cette langue de vipère à la grande surprise de toute l'assemblée.

Shaolan, furieux : Comment oses-tu de te moquer d'elle de la sorte, Yanagisawa ?

Naoko geignit : Elle m'a frappée !

Shaolan, furieux : Et tu l'as bien méritée ! T'es vraiment nulle comme fille ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'intéresseras jamais !

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la nouvelle élève et vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement mais il était bien décidé à défendre la jeune inconnue, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie.

Shaolan railla : Oh la pauvre Yanagisawa qui se croit la plus belle de toute la classe et même du lycée se fait passer pour la vierge intouchable alors qu'elle est une vraie peste qui se livre le corps de gauche à droite ! Tu as perdu Yanagisawa ! Tu croyais me berner avec tes airs innocents ? T'es loin du compte ! N'est ce pas Eriol ?

Eriol sourit : Bien dit, Shaolan !

Le leader et sa cousine retournèrent à leurs places sans un regard sur le visage livide de Naoko. Yoshiyuki se ressaisit et intima le silence d'un air mécontent.

Yoshiyuki : Mademoiselle Yanagisawa, vous aurez deux heures de colle pour votre méchanceté envers la nouvelle élève à la fin de tous les cours de la journée.

Naoko plaignit : Mais Monsieur, Meilin…

Yoshiyuki : Silence Mademoiselle Yanagisawa ! Je rajoute une heure de plus de colle donc ça vous fera trois heures ! Mademoiselle Meilin Li a agit pour le bien de notre nouvelle ! Je reviens à la présentation… Notre nouvelle élève ne peut pas parler, c'est pourquoi je le fais à sa place. Voici Sakura Kinomoto âgée de seize ans qui vient du Japon. Je vous prie d'être très gentil avec elle. Monsieur Shaolan Li, pourriez-vous faire une visite guidée à ta nouvelle camarade ?

Shaolan : Bien Monsieur.

Yoshiyuki à Sakura : Allez prendre votre place à côté de Monsieur Li.

Machinalement, le jeune homme leva la main pour indiquer à Sakura l'emplacement. Cette dernière prit place et fit un signe de remerciement de sa tête.

Shaolan : _Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à parler ? Serait-elle muette de naissance ?_

Eriol : _C'est bien la première fois que je vois Shaolan prendre la défense d'une fille totalement inconnue pour lui… C'est épatant ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il agi de la sorte ?_

Sakura : _Pourquoi les Li ont-ils pris ma défense ? Je ne les connais pas ! Et cette Yanagisawa est vulgaire avec moi… Quelle vipère ! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel accueil ?_

Meilin : _C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon cher cousin se mêler de ce qu'il ne faisait à aucune autre fille et rabattre le caquet à cette peste de Yanagisawa… Lui qui est plutôt connu si réservé et si indifférent envers les autres…_

Naoko : _Toi, la nouvelle, je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer ! Tu vas me payer très cher pour l'humiliation que je viens de subir ! Salope !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Première vengeance des pestes**_

Lorsque ce fut la pause entre deux heures de cours, Naoko étaient avec ses amies dans le couloir en train de guetter le retour de Sakura, partie aux toilettes, afin de lui régler le compte.

Naoko : _Tu vas voir, la nouvelle ! Tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt !_

Dès qu'elles la virent revenir, Naoko et ses amies Séléna Pearl et Maud Furie se jetèrent sur la fleur de cerisier qui tentait alors de se protéger des bras. Les trois pestes la griffaient, lui tiraient les cheveux et lui donnaient des claques, des coups de poing et de pied. Sakura ne comprenait pas l'animosité de Séléna et de Maud mais elle connaissait la raison du comportement de Naoko car elle avait, juste avant que les cours commencent, lu ses pensées.

Ce que tout l'entourage ignorait sur Sakura, cette dernière possédait des capacités étranges suite à ce qu'elle avait vécu au Japon. Depuis qu'elle était devenue muette, Sakura avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde quand elle se trouvait dans une pièce comme la salle des cours ou quand elle était entourée de personnes dans un jardin ou une cour d'un établissement scolaire. Cependant son pouvoir ne pouvait pas marcher quand il y a une longue distance comme par exemple entre les toilettes et la salle des cours. Sakura avait aussi « entendu » les opinions muettes de Shaolan, d'Eriol et de Meilin.

La fleur de cerisier ne pouvait pas hurler pour avertir quelqu'un et cela arrangeait parfaitement les trois furies. Séléna et Maud, qui maudissaient la nouvelle pour avoir rabaissé leur chef devant toute la classe et même devant le professeur Terada y compris Shaolan Li qui était le garçon tant convoité du lycée, ne savaient pas comment le jeune Li avait pu découvrir si facilement la vraie nature de leur chef mais elles ne laissaient pas Sakura s'en sortir de la sorte. La victime avait tellement mal qu'elle laissa échapper un nouveau pouvoir qui permettait d'appeler quelqu'un « Au secours » par la pensée mais personne semblait entendre ce cri si désespéré. Séléna et Maud prirent ensuite chacune les bras de Sakura exposant ainsi le visage et le corps face à Naoko.

OoO

Dans la classe, Chiharu cherchait justement la nouvelle élève pour lui parler par écrit mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre qui permettait de voir le couloir du lycée et elle vit une scène si barbare qui la pétrifia sur place. Intrigués, Eriol, Takashi et Rika la rejoignirent et virent la même chose que leur amie avec effarement ce qui laissèrent perplexes Meilin et Shaolan.

Eriol : Yanagisawa, Pearl et Furie font leurs siennes…

OoO

Naoko allait frapper Sakura au visage quand soudain quelqu'un, mu par cette énergie inconnue appelant « Au secours », ne surgit de nulle part pour stopper le geste.

Voix froide : T'es complètement folle, Yanagisawa ?

Naoko se retourna surprise car elle sentit son poing bloqué : Shaolan ?

Shaolan, froid : Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Pour toi comme pour tes amies ça reste et restera à jamais Li, point !

Voix : Shaolan ! Qu'est ce qui… ?

C'était Meilin qui n'avait pas compris comment son cousin avait pu changer de place si vite puisqu'elle le retrouva dans le couloir en train de maintenir le bras de Naoko qui allait doit sur le visage de la nouvelle élève. Lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état les trois pestes venaient de mettre Sakura, une sourde colère s'empara de Meilin qui jeta un regard noir à Naoko.

Meilin, d'une voix calme mais chargée de colère et de reproche : Pearl, Furie, je ne comprends pas votre haine envers Kinomoto mais quant à toi Yanagisawa, tu t'es prise à elle pour te venger de l'humiliation que tu venais de subir ce matin mais tu l'avais cherchée la première car tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ton intéressante. Tu t'es moquée de Kinomoto qui ne pouvait même pas parler mais tu t'es bien regardée ? T'es nulle dans toutes les matières et ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Pearl, Furie, vous vous êtes vues aussi ? Vous ne valez pas mieux Yanagisawa !

Shaolan, froid : Vous deux, lâchez-la !

Séléna et Maud libérèrent Sakura de leur emprise et rejoignirent leur chef. Cette dernière faillit de tomber carrément par terre si Shaolan n'était pas là pour la soutenir.

Shaolan, froid : Laissez Kinomoto tranquille !

Meilin : De toute façon, vous êtes mal barrées…

Naoko, Séléna et Maud ricanèrent : Ne me fais pas croire ça… !

Voix furieuse : Cependant Mademoiselle Meilin Li ne s'est pas trompée, Yanagisawa, Pearl et Furie !

Les trois pestes se retournèrent brusquement pour trouver en face d'elles Monsieur Terada et le proviseur Remy. Ces derniers étaient arrivés au moment où Meilin était apparue dans le couloir et ils avaient tout entendu.

Naoko, Séléna et Maud : _Tu vas vraiment payer, Kinomoto ! T'es d'ailleurs pas la bienvenue dans ce lycée donc retourne d'où tu viens !_

La fleur de cerisier, qui était encore dans les bras de Shaolan, frissonna de frayeur par tant de haine des trois pestes. Le futur leader de la famille Li, qui sentit les tremblements de la jeune fille, resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.

Shaolan : _Pourquoi tremble-t-elle ? De quoi a-t-elle réellement peur ? Quel mystère cache-t-elle ? Et comment suis-je arrivé dans le couloir alors que j'étais dans la classe ? Et puis comment pouvons-nous lui parler ?_

La fleur de cerisier « entendait » tout ce que Shaolan disait dans sa tête mais elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre à tous ses questions car elle ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les autres sans utiliser un bloc note. Elle ignorait cependant si les autres connaissaient aussi la langue des signes.


	3. Chapter 3

_À partir de ce chapitre je vous préviens d'avance que ça peut vous choquer car on parle des personnes transsexuelles…_

_**Chapitre 3 : Sakura découvre le secret de Séléna Pearl**_

Le proviseur Remy regarda la nouvelle élève et constata toutes les griffures que venaient de laisser les trois pestes sur le corps. Il était furieux !

Remy : Yanagisawa, Pearl, Furie, dans mon bureau !

Naoko protesta : Mais…

Remy la coupa : **SILENCE !** On n'accueille pas de cette manière, Yanagisawa !

Naoko : C'est elle…

Rémy : Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, Yanagisawa ! Et je ne tolère pas ce genre d'accueil !

Naoko ne put répliquer mais elle jeta un regard noir à Sakura. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas, de son côté, annoncer tout de go sa capacité de lire dans les pensées de tout le monde car elle gardait cela secret.

Mais comment pourrait-elle dire au proviseur ce que les trois pestes avaient pensé sans se trahir ?

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle se détacha de Shaolan et se mit alors à signer devant Yoshiyuki qui ne comprit pas un seul geste et Shaolan. Ce dernier était très surpris et avait néanmoins compris toute la signification. Il pratiquait lui aussi la langue des signes.

Yoshiyuki : Kinomoto, il va falloir…

Shaolan intervient : Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur. Je peux traduire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ça a l'air très important pour l'établissement scolaire…

Rémy : Bien monsieur Li, que venait-elle dire ?

Shaolan : Yanagisawa fera la vie de Kinomoto un véritable enfer et elle lui fera payer très cher l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir ce matin. Yanagisawa, Pearl et Furie veulent faire regretter à la nouvelle d'être venue dans ce lycée et elles veulent la faire renvoyer dans son pays natal.

Ayant terminé sa traduction, le jeune chinois était écœuré par tant de racisme qu'avaient les trois pestes envers Sakura qui acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Les trois furies ne savaient plus où se mettre et elles avaient honte de leurs pensées. Meilin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si rien n'était comme avant. Naoko, Séléna et Maud n'abandonnèrent pas de si tôt la partie car elles veulent à tout prix se débarrasser de cette gêneuse.

Naoko : _Comment peut-elle être au courant de mes pensées et celles de mes amies ?_ Elle n'a aucun droit de…

Rémy lui coupa la parole, sévère : Aucun de nous ne t'a permis d'ouvrir ta langue de vipère, Yanagisawa ! Tu aggraves ton cas !

Serrant son poing de rage, Naoko haïssait la fleur de cerisier de tout son être comme ses amies Séléna et Maud. Les trois furies maudissaient pour de bon Sakura car leur objet de convoitise était pour de bon dégouté. Le proviseur Rémy convoqua les trois pestes sans tarder dans son bureau. Yoshiyuki retourna en classe comme Meilin tandis que Shaolan emmena Sakura à l'infirmerie pour soigner les griffures avant de retourner en classe.

OoO

La cloche sonna, marquant la pause de midi. Sakura quitta la classe bien avant que la bande des Li ne l'invite à manger et surtout avant que Shaolan lui fasse une visite guidée.

Eriol : Kinomoto est vraiment bizarre…

Takashi : C'est vrai…

Shaolan : _Pourquoi fuit-elle ? Aurait-elle peur ? Peur de s'attacher ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Meilin : Rika, Chiharu, allons la retrouver avant que Yanagisawa, Pearl et Furie ne s'en prennent encore à elle.

Shaolan : Meilin, tu ne la trouveras pas aussi facilement que ça.

Rika : Il a raison. On ne sait pas où elle est partie.

Chiharu : Il faut juste croiser les doigts que ces trois pestes laissent tranquille Kinomoto le reste de la journée…

Meilin : Mais…

Eriol : Meilin, Kinomoto nous a fuis donc ce n'est pas la peine d'insister pour aujourd'hui.

Takashi : Le mieux, c'est de s'approcher de Kinomoto progressivement.

Chiharu surprise : Tiens ? C'est rare que tu sois sérieux, Takashi.

Rika : C'est vrai.

Shaolan intervient avant que Takashi ne dise une connerie : Allons manger.

La bande des Li s'en alla de la salle sans croiser les trois furies qui étaient encore chez le proviseur.

OoO

En sortant du bureau de leur bourreau, Naoko, Séléna et Maud rouspétaient à voix basse quand elles virent la fleur de cerisier se diriger vers les toilettes.

Séléna eut un sourire mesquin : Tiens ! La voilà !

Maud ricana : Allons la coincer.

Naoko sourit méchamment : Oui et on va bloquer la porte des toilettes pour que personne ne nous dérange pas.

Maud : Mais chef ! Tu oublies que les autres filles voudront venir aux toilettes après manger.

Naoko : Ne t'en fais pas, on a le temps. Tout le monde commence maintenant à manger et on aura fini avant leur passage.

Sur ce, Naoko et ses amies se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et y entrèrent. Maud ferma l'entrée à clé tandis que Naoko expliqua son plan à Séléna à voix basse…

Séléna écarquilla les yeux et lui dit à voix basse : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Naoko, à voix basse : Oui.

Séléna, à voix basse : Tu sais que personne n'est au courant de ma véritable nature vu que je me dispense tout le temps de sport en raison de ma soi disant fragile santé…

Naoko, à voix basse : Je le sais. C'est un gros risque mais cette peste doit payer. Et puis tu sais que ton secret ne sera pas gardé éternellement.

Séléna, à voix basse : Je le sais. Bon, je le fais mais à condition que je participe à tes ébats sexuels avec Shaolan Li.

Naoko, à voix basse : Marché conclu.

Séléna, à voix basse : Mais si…

Maud les coupa, à voix basse : Chut ! Elle sort.

Effectivement, Sakura quitta son coin sans se rendre compte de la présence de ses persécutrices pour aller se laver les mains. Séléna se déshabilla complètement et s'avança lentement vers la nouvelle.

OoO

Tout se passa très vite car la fleur de cerisier se sentit tirée en arrière. C'était Naoko et Maud qui s'attaquaient aux vêtements de la pauvre victime qui tentait de se débattre et de fuir sans succès.

Dans la lutte, Naoko et Maud déchirèrent les fringues de Sakura en lambeaux tout en la battant de tout part. Se retrouvant en sous vêtements, Sakura se protégeait des coups des deux furies. Ces dernières lui arrachèrent le soutien gorge avec violence en lui griffant en même temps un peu la poitrine. Lorsqu'elles s'attaquèrent à sa culotte, Sakura voulut les empêcher mais rien n'y fait car elle reçut une bonne gifle et des coups de poing. Reculant sous l'impact cde ces coups, Sakura se cogna brutalement le dos contre le mur tandis que Maud lui arracha la culotte, la laissant toute nue et que Naoko lui assena un bon coup sous le menton. La tête du pauvre souffre-douleur heurta la façade.

Etant un peu sonnée, Sakura sentit très vite un corps de femme qu'elle reconnut grâce à la poitrine opulente se plaquer contre elle mais quelque chose clochait en même temps. La victime sentit un objet dur entre ses jambes légèrement écartées dans le pugilat. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Sakura se débattit pour ne plus sentir cette chose dure à l'entrée de son vagin sans succès.

L'objet était toujours là entre ses cuisses.

Dur mais doux.

La fleur de cerisier avait compris ce que c'était.

C'était un pénis.

Sakura : _Un organe génital male en érection dans un corps de femme… Séléna Pearl est… Pearl est donc transsexuelle ! Séléna Pearl est une transsexuelle !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Viol et sauvetage tardif**_

Choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Sakura se débattit de plus belle afin de se libérer de ce corps qu'elle considérait à l'instant même malsain.

Mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Au moment où elle voulut utiliser son pouvoir d'appel au secours, Sakura sentit le pénis s'enfoncer dans le vagin d'un coup de rein donné par la transsexuelle qui se mit à mouvoir de suite en elle. Cherchant cet hymen au début, Séléna comprit soudain que l'antre de sa victime avait déjà été servi.

Séléna ricana méchamment : La salope ! Elle n'est plus vierge ! Elle a déjà ouvert les cuisses !

Naoko, furieuse : Elle s'est moquée de nous ! La teigne !

Maud incita Séléna : Plus vite et plus fort, Séléna ! Jouis en elle !

Naoko : Oui et après prends-la dans l'anus.

La transsexuelle accéléra le rythme par de grands coups de bassin jusqu'à l'éjaculation. Se retirant d'elle, Séléna la retourna et la sodomisa en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Donnant des coups brusques, Séléna finit par éjaculer pour la seconde fois avant de se retirer brusquement et de commencer à s'habiller. Naoko attrapa Sakura par les cheveux l'obligeant à la regarder.

Naoko : C'est de ta faute que Shaolan nous hait et c'est le prix à payer pour l'avoir détourné de nous ! Maintenant tu seras hantée par le fantôme de ta violeuse quand tu t'endormiras.

Maud fit fi des tremblements de la victime : Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris. Possède-la de nouveau, Séléna.

N'ayant pas encore mis son slip, la transsexuelle s'empala de nouveau dans l'anus de Sakura tout en gardant sa jupe qui cachait sa vraie nature. Campée sur ses jambes légèrement écartées, Sakura avait les seins qui pendaient dans le vide, le dos courbé et les bras tirés à l'arrière. Elle gigota dans tous les sens pour se dégager de l'emprise de Séléna mais cette dernière la tenait par les poignets, au dessus des fesses de sa victime, tout en se mouvant en elle dans un rythme soutenu.

Séléna ricana : On est sérieuse ! Eloigne-toi de Shaolan et de ses amis si tu ne veux pas subir encore ceci. (Elle lui donna un coup de rein sec, s'enfonçant profondément en elle pour lui faire comprendre puis elle continua son mouvement de va et vient.) Tu tiens à ta vie, n'est ce pas ? Le mieux est de quitter définitivement cette école. Chaque fois que tu te retrouveras seule en notre présence, c'est ça qui t'arrivera. Sache d'avance que Shaolan est à nous ! Je le pénétrerai dans l'anus pendant qu'il empalera son sexe dans le vagin de Naoko ! Nous le savons puceau comme Eriol qui devra faire l'amour à Maud. Et s'il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles, la condition pour qu'on te laisse tranquille est qu'ils couchent avec nous !

Sakura n'en pouvait plus de se faire défoncer l'anus qu'elle libéra son énergie de la parole et de téléportation. Alors que Séléna répandit sa semence en sa victime, Shaolan fit son apparition dans la pièce à la grande surprise de Naoko et de Maud.

Naoko : _Mais comment est-il apparu ?_

Maud : _Va-t-il découvrir qui est réellement Séléna ?_

Le chinois était furieux de constater que les trois pestes ne laissaient pas tranquille la fleur de cerisier et il poussa brutalement Séléna en arrière, l'obligeant de se retirer du corps de la victime. Séléna lâcha par la même occasion les poignets de Sakura tandis que Shaolan ne se rendit pas compte que la violeuse n'utilisait aucun god mais son vrai pénis.

Libérée de cette chose, Sakura se recroquevilla sur elle-même car elle se sentait si sale. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes mais silencieusement.

Elle n'était pas à son premier viol…

En fait, elle ne les comptait plus depuis des lustres.

Sakura pleurait : _Pourquoi est ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

Shaolan, glacial : Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Ce que vous venez de faire est vraiment impardonnable mais je ne vous laisserai pas régenter ma vie ! J'ai une tâche envers elle et je la ferai ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'a choisi pour cette visite ! Je la protégerai !

Naoko protesta : Mais Shao…

Shaolan la coupa sèchement : **LI ! JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DE VOS LANGUES DE VIPERES MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE LA MALMENER DE LA SORTE ! DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE !** _Mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui ont fait exactement ? Pearl était collée aux basques de Kinomoto comme si elle la sautait en tant qu'homme…_

Les trois pestes quittèrent la pièce en fulminant tandis que Shaolan restait perplexe sur son apparition dans les toilettes des filles.

Shaolan : _Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu atterrir ici alors que j'étais sous le cerisier avec les autres en train de manger._

Regardant la nouvelle nue, il constata des tâches blanches entre ses cuisses. Le chinois s'approcha de la victime doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Touchant cette tâche blanche à la limite du vagin, Shaolan comprit que c'était le fluide de la vie et qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Sakura avait été violée.

Shaolan : _Mais il n'y avait que des filles, comment cette semence a-t-elle pu atterrir ici ?_

Le chinois enleva sa veste et alla la poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille quand il stoppa soudainement son geste croyant entendre une voix lui crier dessus. Pourtant il voyait bien que la fleur de cerisier n'avait même pas utilisé la LSF.

Voix : « **NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !** »

Shaolan : _Je deviens fou ou quoi ?_

Voix : « Certainement pas. Observe mieux que ça et tu comprendras ! »

Le leader des Li fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur cette voix qui sortait de nulle part. Soudain il sentit une énergie qui venait du corps de Sakura et il comprit tout.

La fleur de cerisier possédait un très grand pouvoir.

Shaolan souffla : C'est donc toi…

Sakura : « Oui. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Shaolan : Kinomoto, je ne vais pas te faire du mal mais je vais juste poser ma veste sur tes épaules pour cacher ta nudité.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune homme posa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui l'enfila à toute vitesse.

Shaolan : Tes vêtements sont en lambeaux mais dis-moi, tu as été pénétrée que dans le vagin ?

Sakura : « **PERVERS !** »

Shaolan soupira : Du calme, Kinomoto. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'en parler mais il faut que je sache. Comme il y a peu de gens qui savent parler la LSF, je doute fort que tu serais capable de l'écrire. Je vais parler à ta place donc je dois savoir. Pour te rassurer malgré que je sois puceau, j'ai quatre grandes sœurs gentilles mais fofolles donc je sais comment ça se passe.

Sakura, gênée : « Désolée… Je ne savais pas… »

Shaolan sourit doucement : Ce n'est pas grave, Kinomoto. Tu es nouvelle donc c'est normal que tu ne saches pas.

Sakura pleura : « Une fois dans le vagin et… Deux fois dans l'anus. »

Shaolan : D'accord. _Je me demande à qui appartient cette semence car il n'y avait que des filles._

Sakura : « Cherche ta réponse par tous les moyens et tu l'auras. »

Shaolan, surpris : Ne me dis pas que… ? Tu lis réellement les pensées de tout le monde ?

Sakura haussa les épaules : « Laisse tomber ! »

Le chinois n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'abandonner facilement la partie car il voulait percer ce mystère. Avant cela, il devait travailler dur pour développer son premier pouvoir qui n'était toujours pas réveillé en lui. Il était encore la honte de la famille pour cette partie.

Déjà, il pouvait comprendre Sakura par le pouvoir de la parole de cette dernière en se concentrant mieux.

Mais pourra-t-il parler comme elle une fois qu'il aurait maîtrisé ce pouvoir ?

Sakura : _Il cache un très grand potentiel mais ses pouvoirs refusent de se réveiller. Je sens son énergie bien qu'elle fut petite…_

Shaolan : Il faut avertir le proviseur…

Sakura, paniquée : « Si tu fais ça, elles se vengeront encore ! Elles veulent régner en maître ! D'ailleurs, deux te veulent sexuellement car elles te savent puceau ! Elles sont sans pitié ! »

Shaolan : Elles ne m'auront pas aussi facilement.

Sakura : « Si je ne m'éloigne pas de tes amis et de toi, je serai punie comme tout à l'heure ! »

Shaolan la rassura : Elles ne t'auront pas une seconde fois, Kinomoto. Tu crois que tu pourras tenir une année sans amis ? J'en doute fort ! Je te protégerai.

Sakura : « **TU NE POURRAS PAS ! TU NE PEUX PAS PROMETTRE ÇA ! ELLES S'ARRANGERONT TOUJOURS POUR ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR !** »

Shaolan : Je ferai quand même mon maximum parce que tu n'as pas mérité un tel traitement dès le premier jour de lycée…

Sakura : « **MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT PAS ? ELLES SONT SERIEUSES ! ELLES SONT PRÊTES À TOUT POUR QUE JE QUITTE AUSSITÔT CETTE ECOLE ! ELLES ONT MIS UNE CONDITION QUI TE CONCERNE AINSI TON AMI POUR QUE JE RESTE ! TU VEUX TOMBER DANS LEUR PANNEAU ?** »

Shaolan fronça les sourcils : Quel ami ? Quelle condition ?

Sakura soupira : « Je te lai déjà dit ! Deux te veulent sexuellement et Furie veut Hiiragizawa. Vous devez coucher avec elles pour qu'elles me laissent tranquille. »

Shaolan, surpris : Yanagisawa et Pearl veulent que je leur fasse l'amour ? Mais elles sont malades, ma parole !

Sakura : « C'est la seule condition qu'elles ont laissé pour que je reste ! »

Shaolan la rassura : Ne t'inquiète pas, Kinomoto. Elles ne nous auront pas aussi facilement mais tu ne subiras plus ce viol. Elles ont été trop loin, là. Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie pour soigner les griffures et de te trouver une nouvelle tenue qui sera à la charge des trois pestes. Tu n'es pas la première fille qu'elles ont déchiré les vêtements puisque Meilin a eu ce problème avant. Cependant elle n'a jamais été violée.

Sakura : « Et les autres ? »

Shaolan : Sasaki ne s'intéresse pas à nous mais elle est notre amie. Les pestes n'avaient rien fait parce qu'elles étaient arrivées en même temps. Yamazaki protège Mihara donc pas de souci. Ces deux là sortent ensemble. Eriol a pris sous son aile Mei donc je pourrai te protéger.

Sur le chemin, le chinois gardait une distance respectable envers Sakura et veillait sur elle. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie à la surprise de l'infirmière Nakuru Akizuki.

Nakuru : Encore ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shaolan : Kinomoto a été violée dans les toilettes par Pearl et elle contient de la semence en elle.

Nakuru sursauta : Semence ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pearl est une fille ! _À moins qu'elle cache un double jeu…_

Shaolan : Elle a été pénétrée une fois dans le vagin et deux fois dans l'anus.

Nakuru fronça les sourcils : Mais comment es-tu entré dans les toilettes des filles ?

Shaolan : Je ne peux pas dire comment mais j'ai atterri là par hasard. Je n'ai jamais voulu entrer dans les toilettes des filles car ce n'est pas mon genre.

Nakuru : Bien. Tu peux disposer, Li. Je m'occupe de Kinomoto et je vais prévenir le proviseur.

Shaolan : Surtout pas ! Les trois pestes vont la faire payer par tous les moyens ! Par contre, ces pestes ont mis en pièces les vêtements de Kinomoto.

Nakuru : Arg ! Ces pestes vont entendre tout l'établissement ! C'est inadmissible !

Shaolan : Elle n'a plus rien à se mettre…

Nakuru : Je vais aller chercher l'uniforme que je mettrai sur le compte de ces furies. Li, reste avec Kinomoto car on ne sait jamais.

Nakuru s'en alla à toute vitesse voir le proviseur pour lui demander de remettre un nouvel uniforme pour Sakura. À l'infirmerie, Shaolan ne disait pas un mot mais il se posait des questions auxquelles Sakura ne répondit pas toujours.

Shaolan : J'aimerai te faire visiter l'école à la pause.

Sakura : « Y a-t-il sport aujourd'hui ? »

Shaolan : Non, pas aujourd'hui. Demain matin à la première heure des cours, viens en tenue de sport et tu te changeras dans les vestiaires. Tu ne risqueras rien tant que tu seras avec les autres filles. Les pestes n'oseront pas t'attaquer en public.

Sakura : « Si tu le dis… »

Nakuru revint avec un nouvel uniforme. Elle mit à la porte le loup pour laisser Sakura s'habiller.

Nakuru : Kinomoto, Li est un jeune homme très attentionné et il ne laissera rien impuni. (Elle lui donna la pilule du lendemain avec un verre d'eau.) Tiens, prends ça. Ça t'évitera de tomber enceinte de la personne qui t'a violée.

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit cette pilule. À la sortie de l'infirmerie, Shaolan se retrouva face à Eriol et il en profita pour lui parler des pouvoirs de Sakura à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Eriol, à voix basse : Tu as senti ses pouvoirs ? Ils sont immenses ! Elle les utilise pour une bonne raison, non ?

Shaolan, à voix basse : Oui et je suis parvenu à comprendre ce qu'elle dit grâce à la magie de la parole. Elle n'a pas expliqué pour quelle raison mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Cependant j'ai encore été télétransporté sans rien comprendre.

Eriol, à voix basse : Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu es le seul à percevoir cette énergie de secours car je n'ai rien senti. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as été sélectionné. Il faut en parler à ta mère sachant qu'elle a dû sentir cette puissante énergie de chez toi.

Shaolan soupira, à voix basse : Je sais mais il faut mettre Kinomoto en confiance. Ce n'est pas gagné pour l'instant. Au fait, tu dois faire très attention à toi car Furie te veux sexuellement. Yanagisawa et Pearl veulent que je leur fasse l'amour. Nous devons coucher avec elles pour qu'elles laissent Kinomoto tranquille.

Eriol, à voix basse : Elles sont vraiment malades ! On doit trouver une solution à ce problème !

Shaolan, à voix basse : Je sais. _Le viol de Kinomoto ne restera pas impuni ! Je ferai regretter ces pestes mais avant je dois vérifier ce que Pearl lui a fait exactement._

Voix : « **FAIS GAFFE À TES PENSEES, LI ! JE PEUX ENTENDRE À DISTANCE !** »

BONG ! Le loup tomba à la renverse car il savait à qui appartenait la voix. Il avait même une goutte d'eau de style manga derrière sa tête quand il se redressa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Mise au parfum**_

Shaolan regarda la porte de l'infirmerie et il la voyait toujours fermé. Eriol était très surpris car il se demanda ce qu'il se passe.

Eriol : _Mais c'est quoi le problème maintenant ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe !_

Voix : « Li, dis à ton voisin d'arrêter de poser des questions idiotes ! Il ne saura rien du tout ! »

Shaolan : _Comme tu veux, Kinomoto._ Eriol, ne pose plus de questions sur Kinomoto. Tu ne sauras rien d'elle.

Eriol, surpris : Mais comment… ?

Shaolan le coupa : Plus de questions, Eriol ! Elle ne veut pas que tu saches ! Respecte-la !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur ces mots et Sakura en sortit, habillée. Nakuru la suivait…

Nakuru : Li, surveille étroitement Kinomoto et ne la laisse en aucun cas toute seule durant la scolarité. Les pestes peuvent encore s'en prendre à elle mais elles vont de toute façon morfler. Le proviseur est furieux de voir les uniformes finir à la poubelle à cause d'elles.

Shaolan : Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

Nakuru le rassura : Non, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Le proviseur est au courant des menaces de ces pestes sur Kinomoto mais il refuse que tu la lâches sous aucun prétexte.

Shaolan : Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Nakuru : Filez en cours. Le prof est au courant que vous êtes ici donc vous avez une preuve valable pour votre retard. Kinomoto, passe me voir quand tu veux tout au long de ta scolarité.

La fleur de cerisier acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elle suivit les deux garçons. En entrant dans la salle des cours, les trois élèves se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs places respectives. Le professeur était en fait une femme et s'appelait Kaho Mizuki. Sakura galérait quand il s'agissait des mathématiques tandis que Shaolan lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de souci.

Shaolan : _Dis, Kinomoto. Tu as un souci ?_

Sakura : « J'ai horreur des mathématiques. Je n'y comprends rien du tout ! »

Shaolan : _Je pourrai t'aider. Il suffit que tu me dises quand et je t'expliquerai le plus simplement possible. Tu verras, ce n'est pas compliqué._

Sakura : « D'accord, Li. Je te ferai signe. »

De son côté, Naoko écumait de rage en voyant son objet de convoitise n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle japonaise. La peste avait l'intention de la chasser de l'établissement mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait à l'avenir.

Naoko : _Tu vas morfler, Kinomoto ! Tu ne nous dénonceras jamais car tu n'as aucune preuve que tu as couchée avec Séléna ! T'as aimé et ça te hantera comme un fantôme !_

Sakura trembla et se sentit mal. Shaolan observait la réaction entre Sakura et Naoko.

Shaolan : _Ne l'écoute pas, Kinomoto. Elle ne te fera rien cet après-midi._

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la calmer pour l'instant. Kaho vit pendant qu'elle expliquait Naoko regarder au dessus de son épaule.

Kaho : Yanagisawa ! Tu ferais mieux de suivre le cours au lieu de persécuter Kinomoto soi disant qu'elle n'a aucun doit d'approcher Li et ses amis. Tout l'établissement est au courant du mauvais traitement que vos amies et vous réservez bien avant que Kinomoto n'arrive aux nouvelles. Au lieu de ça, vous ferez mieux de réviser correctement vos leçons car vos notes sont très mauvaises dans toutes les matières par rapport aux autres de la classe.

Humiliée !

Elle était humiliée devant toute la classe !

Naoko ne sut se défendre avec des mots.

Kaho : Oh, dernière chose ! Il est inutile de rejeter la faute sur Kinomoto, Yanagisawa ! Vous n'en prenez qu'à vous-même !

Piégée !

La peste ne s'attendait pas que les professeurs remarquent leur manège.

Naoko : _Mais ? Ils sont mis au parfum !_

Shaolan : _Bien fait Yanagisawa !_

Sakura : _Mais je sais qu'elles recommenceront !_

Ce fut la fin des cours, toute la classe quitta la salle sauf Sakura. Shaolan décida de l'attendre à l'entrée de la salle car il voulait protéger la fleur de cerisier des trois pestes. Sakura se demanda comment le professeur allait la comprendre.

Kaho la rassura : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Je peux t'appeler Sakura ?

Sakura : « Oui. »

Kaho sourit : C'est entre nous. Je sais lire dans les pensées sans que j'aie besoin de me concentrer. Je constate que Shaolan Li t'a proposé de t'aider, n'est ce pas ?

Sakura : « Oui. Il est têtu et il ne lâchera pas. »

Kaho sourit : C'est vrai mais pour nous, c'est la première fois qu'il se soucie du bien-être d'une nouvelle élève. Profite-en de sa proposition car il ne le fait jamais avant. Pour ce qu'a dit Yanagisawa, ignore ses menaces. Je sais que tu as subi les conséquences mais on fera de sorte que ces trois pestes tombent dans le piège qu'elles tenteront te tendre. Un conseil, n'hésite pas d'appeler Shaolan par tes propres moyens. Et puis ce sera un très bon entraînement pour lui de travailler son don.

Sakura : « Sa magie qu'il n'arrive pas à ressortir. »

Kaho sourit : Oui car c'est important pour un Li, issue de la plus prestigieuse et la plus riche famille de Hong Kong.

Sakura : « D'accord. »

Kaho : Au fait, je suppose que tu as bien un grand frère nommé Toya ?

La réaction de Sakura fut immédiate car elle se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Kaho fut surprise et elle chercha à déterminer d'où ça venait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pénétrer les pensées de Sakura même quand elle utilisait tous ses pouvoirs. La fleur de cerisier était trop puissante.

Kaho : **LI !**

Le chinois entra dans la pièce et vit sa camarade recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Shaolan : Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Kaho : Je lui ai parlé de son grand frère Toya mais à peine que j'ai prononcé son nom, Sakura s'est rétractée. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle a exactement.

Shaolan soupira : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne lui parlez pas de lui. Elle le fera elle-même quand elle sera prête. Vous êtes curieuse… Trop curieuse.

Le jeune chinois prit les affaires de Sakura et l'aida à se relever. Sakura se laissa guider car elle se sentait si faible et fatiguée.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : La promesse tenue**_

Comme les cours étaient terminés, Shaolan décida de ramener Sakura chez elle mais il ne connaissait pas l'adresse. La fleur de cerisier le guida sans prononcer un mot, pressée de prendre une bonne douche. Shaolan n'était pas assez vigilant car il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une personne les suivait depuis l'école jusqu'à la maison de Sakura.

Inconnu : _Sale teigne ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ! Tu vas morfler !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le loup se rendit compte soudainement que sa nouvelle camarade n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui. Sakura s'arrêta devant une petite maison et elle chercha ses clés dans son sac.

Inconnu : _Alors c'est là que tu habites, salope ? Eh bien, je vais attendre que Shaolan soit parti et tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je te laisserai autant de semence en toi et tu ne pourras jamais prouver à qui ce soit !_

Shaolan : Kinomoto, je viendrai te chercher demain matin car je n'habite pas très loin de chez toi. C'est surtout pour éviter que ces trois pestes s'en prennent à toi. Je te protégerai.

Sakura se retourna brusquement : « Tu ne pourras pas toujours ! Tu as ta vie et moi la mienne ! Tu ne viendras pas à mon secours et tu m'oublieras ! »

Shaolan s'entêta : Laisse-moi t'aider, Kinomoto ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Avant que tu n'arrives, je ne me souciais d'aucune fille !

Sakura : « Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une parfaite inconnue pour toi ! »

Shaolan : Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est parce que tu es totalement différente d'elles ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors pense à me prévenir n'importe quand.

Sakura : « **MAIS T'ES BOUCHE ? TU NE POURRAS PAS CAR CE NE SONT QUE DES MOTS ! TU NE ME CONNAIS NI D'EVE NI D'ADAM ! TU NE COMPRENDRAS PAS SI TU APPRENAIS CE QUI M'ETAIS ARRIVE !** »

Shaolan : C'est vrai que je ne connais pas mais si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui t'étais arrivé alors non, je ne comprends pas. Toi non plus, tu ne me connais pas mais écoute-moi. C'est la première fois que je me soucie de quelqu'un ! Laisse-moi te prouver mes paroles et préviens-moi quand tu es en danger.

Sakura : « **LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! ON NE ME FICHERA LA PAIX QUE SI TU COUCHES AVEC CETTE YANAGISAWA ET CETTE PEARL ! ELLES NE PLAISANTENT PAS !** »

Shaolan s'entêta : Je n'entrerai pas dans leur jeu car je ne donnerai pas ma virginité à n'importe qui ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Elles t'ont dit ça en te menaçant mais sais-tu qu'elles ne tiennent pas leurs promesses ? Sais-tu qu'elles ne s'arrêteront jamais ? Non ! Tu n'en as aucune idée !

Sakura : « **FICHE-MOI LA PAIX !** »

Poussant un soupir devant l'entêtement de la nouvelle élève, Shaolan refusa de laisser la jeune fille à son triste sort.

Pas après l'avoir vue pleurer.

Il avait toujours été sensible aux larmes sincères des filles.

Il détestait cela.

La fleur de cerisier rentra chez elle où elle se ferma à double tour. Sakura alla très vite à la salle de bain pour se laver car elle se sentait si sale suite au viol qu'elle venait de subir une fois de plus. Elle se frotta jusqu'à qu'elle ait une peau bien rouge comme pour se punir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Du côté de Shaolan, le loup continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui après s'être assuré que sa nouvelle camarade ne courre aucun danger.

Shaolan : _C'est une entêtée ! Je me demande bien pourquoi elle refuse mon aide alors que je n'ai jamais fait cela à d'autres filles. Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça mais je me fiche complètement des menaces des trois pestes folles. Je protégerai Kinomoto même si elle ne veut pas. Elle n'a pas mérité d'avoir un tel traitement. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber._

À peine entré dans sa maison, il fut très vite accaparé par ses quatre grandes sœurs qui se mirent à la chouchouter à leur manière. Soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrit et tout le monde se raidit : C'était Yelan Li qui entra.

Yelan ordonna : Les filles, laissez-nous seuls.

Les quatre grandes sœurs Shefa, Futie, Fanlen et Feimei quittèrent le salon, obéissant à leur mère. Shaolan se tint droit comme un « i », attendant nerveusement ce que sa mère voulait dire. Yelan se tourna vers son fils…

Yelan : Je sens une grande et puissante énergie depuis ce matin. Je veux que tu découvres la source de cette magie. Tu dois travailler la tienne.

Shaolan se méfia : Que voulez-vous faire à cette personne, Mère ?

Yelan : Rien du tout mais je veux la rencontrer.

Shaolan se méfia : Pour quelle raison, Mère ?

Yelan fronça les sourcils : Tu me caches quelque chose, Shaolan.

Shaolan : Je veux m'assurer que vous ne ferez rien à cette personne. Elle ne mérite pas d'être méprisée.

Yelan : Je veux simplement lui proposer un travail. Elle devra t'aider à développer tes pouvoirs que tu caches en toi.

Shaolan soupira de soulagement : bien, mère. C'est inutile que je cherche la source car je sais à qui cette puissante énergie appartient. Seulement cette personne ne fait confiance à personne. Je lui ai proposé mon aide mais elle a refusé avec entêtement.

Yelan : Cette personne doit cacher un très lourd secret et elle le porte sur ses épaules. Elle ne veut peut être pas que tout les autres sachent.

Shaolan : Peut être. C'est juste que je ne comprenne pas certaines choses qui m'étaient arrivées aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de la nouvelle élève Sakura Kinomoto aux pouvoirs puissants. Mademoiselle Kaho Mizuki a mentionné que Kinomoto a un grand frère Toya mais la jeune fille s'était rétractée. Et puis Kinomoto m'a dit que je ne comprendrai pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

Yelan : Shaolan, cette Sakura Kinomoto doit avoir un très lourd passé. Il s'était donc survenu des événements inattendus aujourd'hui autour de toi mais j'espère que tu n'es pas impliqué à cause de ton manque d'expérience sur la magie. C'est trop dangereux !

Shaolan eut une goutte de style manga derrière sa tête car il lui était bel et bien arrivé des aventures en une seule journée.

Shaolan : Mère, elle court un grand danger. Trois filles de ma classe maltraitent la nouvelle élève à cause de moi. Kinomoto a été violée par Séléna Pearl qui me voudrait sexuellement comme Naoko Yanagisawa.

Yelan sursauta : Comment ? Yanagisawa et Pearl ? Il n'en est pas question ! Ces filles sont des putes de mauvais augures sans magie et je n'en veux pas !

Shaolan : Elles ne m'intéressent pas, mère. Je veux simplement protéger Kinomoto car elle n'a pas mérité d'être traitée de cette façon.

Yelan : Elles ont encore fait leurs siennes, pfff ! Tu ne dois pas uniquement la protéger mais de gagner sa confiance, Shaolan. Si tu lui as fait la promesse alors tu dois la tenir. Fais cependant attention à la fausse apparence de Selena Pearl car elle prétend d'être une fille à cause de sa poitrine.

Shaolan : Tu le savais, mère ?

Yelan : Non mais j'ai un pressentiment qu'elle n'est pas celle ce qu'elle est réellement.

Shaolan se souvint soudainement des paroles de sa nouvelle camarade : « Cherche ta réponse par tous les moyens et tu l'auras. »

Shaolan, écœuré : C'est pas vrai… J'ai vu Pearl collée aux fesses de Kinomoto !

Yelan : Et ?

Shaolan, dégouté : Pearl est mi-femme, mi-garçon ! C'est une transsexuelle ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kinomoto avait de la semence en elle.

Yelan : Tu dois tenir ta promesse de la protéger, Shaolan. Apprends à déjouer les plans de Pearl et de Yanagisawa…

Shaolan : Et aussi de Maud Furie.

Yelan : Celle-là, c'est une peste complètement folle. Dénonce Pearl car elle ne doit plus garder secret sa véritable nature. Si Yanagisawa et Furie malmènent encore Kinomoto à cause de Pearl ou de toi, préviens-moi.

Shaolan : Bien mère.

Yelan : Dernière chose. Amène-moi Sakura Kinomoto demain après les cours. Je veux lui parler.

Shaolan : Mais mère, elle ne peut pas parler…

Yelan, surprise : Elle est muette ?

Shaolan : Oui mais elle connait la langue des signes. Elle est même capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. J'ai de mon côté réussi à communiquer avec elle par la magie de la parole.

Yelan : J'ai la sensation que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Shaolan : Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela… J'ai senti son énergie d'appel au secours sauf Eriol qui est pourtant magicien.

Yelan : Ta magie commence à faire effet en sa présence. C'est très bon signe. Si Eriol n'a rien senti, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été choisi par la victime.

Shaolan : Mais pourquoi… ?

Yelan vit disparaître soudainement son fils mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était la nouvelle camarade Sakura Kinomoto qui l'appelait au secours.

Yelan murmura : Prends soin d'elle, Shaolan.

Voix : Ma tante, vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Shaolan venir en aide à notre nouvelle camarade de classe ?

Yelan : Meilin, il n'y a rien à faire quand il s'agit de magie. Aucune de nous deux ne peut empêcher Shaolan secourir Sakura Kinomoto quand cette dernière le déplace grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Melin soupira : Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance parce que Kinomoto refuse toute aide.

Yelan : Je le sais mais elle s'habituera à Shaolan avec le temps puis à toi. Sois simplement patiente, Meilin, même si ce n'est pas ton fort.

Meilin : Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a réellement car elle rejette tout le monde.

Yelan : C'est dû à son passé, Meilin. Sakura Kinomoto cache un très lourd secret que personne ne sait.

Meilin : Je ne veux pas que Shaolan ait le cœur brisé. Il ne le supportera pas.

Yelan sourit : Mais tu connais très bien Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il fait une promesse à quelqu'un, il ne peut pas le ou la trahir car c'est contre sa nature.

Melin soupira : Je le sais.

OoO

Après une longue douche, Sakura allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir avec insistance. Elle alla ouvrir la porte sans prendre la peine de vérifier son interlocuteur, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son assistante sociale. À peine qu'elle ait ouverte cette porte, la fleur de cerisier fut subitement projectée en arrière et elle sentit très vite une main lui arracher la serviette de bain qu'elle portait. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son agresseur, la maîtresse de la maison reconnut la transsexuelle qui l'avait violée.

Séléna la gifla avec force : J'ai bien fait de te suivre, sale trainée ! T'es vraiment une chienne en rut ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que nous t'avons ordonné !

Sous l'impact de cette violence, Sakura recula d'un pas ce qui avantagea sa violeuse. Cette dernière s'empressa de glisser deux doigts en sa proie et entama le mouvement de plaisir. La fleur de cerisier se débattit en reculant, essayant de dégager cette main intruse de son vagin. Se prenant le pied dans la serviette de bain qui jonchait le sol, la victime tomba et se retrouva allongée par terre, les jambes écartées comme une invite à la pénétration. Séléna s'y positionna très vite en soulevant sa jupe car elle ne portait pas de slip depuis midi. Sakura sentit avec effroi la verge turgescente de sa tortionnaire à l'entrée de son vagin.

Séléna ricana : Tu vas vraiment adorer, sale teigne ! Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que Shaolan te rejette !

Te rendre enceinte de moi est la meilleure solution ! Inutile de chercher à avorter, je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il faudra ! Pense aussi que si tu avortes, tu risqueras de devenir stérile !

La transsexuelle enfonça son pénis d'un violent coup de rein dans l'antre chaud de sa victime en se mettant em même temps à titiller les tétons avec rudesse. Séléna commença sa danse, donnant de grands coups de manière qu'on entendit les deux corps se claquer l'un contre l'autre. Sakura ne supporta pas ces assauts et cette torture qu'elle libéra son pouvoir d'appel au secours, actionnant aussi la téléportation d'une tierce personne en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Séléna ricana : Tu pleurniches uniquement parce que tu adores ça. Ce n'est pas un viol, Kinomoto ! Si cela avait été l'inverse, tu aurais été vierge mais j'aurai été la première à te la voler ! Tu n'es qu'une catin qui ne sait pas dire non ! Tu n'auras jamais la virginité de Shaolan ! Comme tu es muette, ça m'arrange très bien de profiter de cette situation !

Mais Sakura n'était pas de cette avis car Séléna ignorait tout de son passé. Pour elle, elle subissait le viol depuis trop longtemps.

OoO

Shaolan se retouva chez sakura par magie mais sa réaction fut immédiate quand il vit l'agresseur de sa protégée en train de la sauter pour la enième fois. Voyant rouge, le loup se rua sur Séléna, l'ôtant du corps de Sakura avant l'éjaculation. La fleur de cerisier se recroquevilla sur elle-même, honteuse tandis que Shaolan assena plusieurs coups de poing en pleine figure de la transsexuelle car un seul ne suffisait pas.

Shaolan, hors de lui : **TU OSES DE VENIR JUSQU'ICI POUR TE LE FAIRE, SALE TRANSSEXUELLE ! TU ME DEGOÛTES ! DEGAGE D'ICI ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE REVENIR !**

S'apercevant que son objet de convoitise ait découvert sa véritable nature, Séléna jura de se venger sur Sakura en dépit de son avertissement. Sur ce, la traîtresse quitta la maison. Après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée, Shaolan alla chercher un peignoir dans la salle de bain puis il la posa sur les épaules de sa camarade.

Sakura : _Il a tenu sa promesse… Il est venu me sauver…_

Shaolan : _Je suis arrivé un peu en retard. Pearl était vraiment en train de la sauter sans aucune douceur._ N'ouvre pas la porte d'entrée sans vérifier ton interlocuteur, Kinomoto. C'est trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, ok ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Assurer la protection de Sakura**_

La jeune fille se sentit blessée à cause des propos de son sauveur et elle se mit très vite en colère…

Sakura : « Je le savais ! **JE SAVAIS QUE TU ALLAIS DIRE ÇA ! TU NE TIENDRAS JAMAIS TA PROMESSE ! TU… !** »

Shaolan la coupa sèchement : **ÇA VA PAS À LA TÊTE ? SI C'ETAIT UN MEURTRIER OU UN VOLEUR VIOLENT OU ENCORE UN AUTRE VIOLEURDANGEREUX ? T'AS PENSE À ÇA ? JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU PRENNES DES PRECAUTIONS SI TU VEUX OUVRIR LA PORTE AUX INCONNUS ! JE N'AI PAS DIT ÇA POUR LAISSER CES GENS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! JE NE PEUX PAS T'ABANDONNER CAR C'EST CONTRE MA NATURE ! JE TIENS MES PROMESSES ! QUI CROYAIS-TU LORSQUE TU AS OUVERT LA PORTE ?**

Sakura, contrite : « Désolée… Je suis vraiment stupide ! Je croyais ce c'était mon assistante sociale. »

Shaolan fronça les sourcils : _Assistante sociale ? Est-elle réellement sans parents ? Sans frère, sans sœur, sans tante, sans oncle et sans cousins ni cousines ? Mais quel est donc son secret ? Je ferai tout pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache._ (Il soupira) Avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je veux que tu regardes par la fenêtre ou par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte, Kinomoto. Cette assistante sociale vient te voir tous les jours ?

Sakura : « Presque tous les jours. »

Shaolan : Ne te prévient-elle jamais quand elle va arriver ? Même pas un seul coup de fil ?

Sakura secoua la tête : « C'est impossible car elle varie selon la disponibilité et la durée avec d'autres personnes qui sont dans le même cas que moi. »

Shaolan soupira : Bon d'accord. Va t'habiller parce que tu ne vas pas accueillir ton assistante sociale soit là. Je lui ouvrirai la porte pour toi.

Un peu rassurée, la fleur de cerisier s'en alla dans sa chambre afin de mettre des vêtements à la place de son peignoir. Shaolan, quant à lui s'installa sur le canapé du salon en attendant qu'elle ait terminé.

Shaolan : _Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à elle tous ces malheurs ? C'est vraiment énorme aujourd'hui. Il est certain que Pearl ne va pas en rester là mais je me demande comment nous devons l'arrêter sans qu'on ait besoin de coucher avec ces folles ?_

Voix : « Veux-tu arrêter de penser ainsi, Li ! Je t'entends jusqu'à ma chambre ! »

Shaolan se moqua gentiment : _Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?Tu éveilles ma curiosité, tu saisis ?_

Voix : « Je sais. J'ai capté ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Li… Mais j'ai besoin de temps… Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Shaolan : _C'est à toi de décider si tu veux en parler ou non. Et puis tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir si tu ne veux pas entendre._

Voix : « Parle pour toi ! Tu n'es toujours pas capable de faire sortir ta magie ! »

Shaolan : _Ça vaaa…_

La sonnette retentit soudainement, coupant ainsi la connexion entre les deux jeunes. Shaolan se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille de vingt cinq ans qui fronça les sourcils…

Shaolan, froid : Bonsoir, vous êtes l'assistante sociale de Kinomoto ?

Inconnue : Oui, je suis Valérie. Qui êtes-vous ?

Shaolan, froid : Shaolan Li, son camarade de classe.

Valérie : Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Shaolan, froid : Je suis ici pour la protéger.

Valérie : Sakura n'a pas besoin de protection dans ce quartier car c'est le plus sûr.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, froid : Pas besoin de protection ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

Valérie, sérieuse : Pas du tout. Je m'en suis assurée.

Shaolan, glacial : Savez-vous que Kinomoto a été violée ?

Savez-vous qu'une camarade de classe l'a suivie et violée ? Non ! Vous ne savez rien ! Pas besoin de protection, hein ?

Valérie, choquée : Violée ?

La fleur de cerisier arriva à son tour et elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait en voyant la mine offusquée de Valérie. Elle s'empressa donc d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. L'assistante sociale réalisa alors que sa protégée ne l'était pas.

Valérie, contrite : Je suis vraiment désolée. Je l'ignorais totalement mais comment pouvons-nous assurer la protection ? un jour ou l'autre, ce sera dangereux d'y rester seule dans cette maison.

Sakura signa : « Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire. On ne peut pas trouver une solution hâtivement. »

Shaolan : Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Kinomoto, je viendrai te chercher demain. N'oublie pas de te fermer à double tour après le départ de l'assistante sociale.

Sakura, chétive : « Ne me laisse pas seule ! »

Shaolan la rassura : Demain, tu viendras chez moi parce que ma mère voudrait te rencontrer. Il y aura de la place pour toi si tu ne veux pas rentrer.

Valérie intervint : Préviens-moi s'il y aura de changement, Sakura. (Elle s'adressa à Shaolan) Et toi, jeune homme, assure-toi que ta camarade soit protégée vingt quatre sur vingt quatre.

Shaolan, froid : Oui. Je rentre sinon ma mère sera inquiète.

Sur ce, le chinois quitta la maison de la japonaise. Valérie passa un peu de temps avec la jeune fille avant d'aller voir deux ou trois autres jeunes.

OoO

De retour chez lui, le jeune homme retourna voir sa mère pour terminer la conversation.

Shaolan : Mère ! Je suis revenu.

Yelan : Tu as pu faire ce que tu devais faire ?

Shaolan : Oui mais je suis écœuré ! Pearl a osé de suivre et de s'en prendre de nouveau à Kinomoto !

Yelan sursauta : Encore ! Cette Pearl est folle ! Kinomoto ne sera jamais en sécurité là où elle est actuellement car elle a besoin de protection constante.

Shaolan : J'ai du mal à la laisser seule ce soir. Elle est craintive et elle a besoin de moi même si parfois elle me repousse. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est mon comportement envers elle. J'ai constamment besoin de la protéger alors que je la connais à peine !

Yelan : Shaolan, elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'entoure et qui te fait attirer vers elle sans que tu sois impliqué avec tes sentiments. C'est peut être sa magie qui fait effet sur toi. Et puis, il me semble que tu détestes de voir l'air malheureux chez les filles naturelles. Est-ce que tu lui as dit que je veux la voir ?

Shaolan : Oui mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle vienne s'installer ici. La protection serait meilleure.

Yelan : effectivement mais je ne peux la prendre si elle a encore de la famille.

Shaolan : Elle vit seule mais elle a la visite d'une assistante sociale presque tous les jours.

Yelan : Je vois. _Cette enfant a beaucoup de secrets à cacher au fond d'elle._

Shaolan : Mère, pourquoi ai-je été choisi ?

Yelan : Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais cela restera sans doute un mystère qu'on ne peut résoudre. Shaolan, ton but est de la protéger mais aussi de lui redonner confiance.

Shaolan : Oui mère.

Le jeune chinois alla dans sa chambre après avoir terminé la conversation avec sa mère. Meilin et Eriol le rejoignirent…

Eriol : Tu n'étais pas resorti une fois qu'on était rentré ?

Shaolan : Si je suis resorti…

Melin : C'est Kinomoto ? Elle t'a encore demandé de l'aide, n'est ce pas ?

Shaolan : Melin, Kinomoto a encore été violée par Pearl chez elle.

Eriol et Melin : **QUOI ? PEARL L'A SUIVIE ?**

Shaolan grimaça : Mes tympans…

Eriol : C'est très grave !

Meilin : Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Shaolan : La protéger vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Kinomoto risque de venir s'installer chez nous.

Meilin sourit : C'est déjà ça.

Eriol : Mais tu peux m'expliquer comment cela fait que tu puisses la protéger ? Tu la connais à peine.

Meilin : C'est vrai surtout que tu ne te lies pas d'amitié avec les nouveaux.

Shaolan : Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu agir de la sorte mais c'est certain que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je l'ai vue pleurer et je ne supporte pas ça.

Eriol : C'est bien toi, ça !


	8. Chapter 8

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	9. Chapter 9

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
